Mismatched
by candi711
Summary: A collection of short stories with different pairings in a variety of situations. This is a place for me to experiment with romance in my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am well aware that I am not a strong writer when it comes to romance and relationships, so this is my experiment to get me to test the waters more often. I am going to try to push myself out of my comfort zone here. This collection will include a multitude of pairings such as, but not limited to: Rollisi, Rolivia, Barson, Barollins, and Barisi. I hope you guys enjoy them :)**

 **Title: surprise**

 **Pairings: Rollisi, Barson**

"Tell me again where we're going?" Amanda asked as she sat in the passenger's seat as Carisi drove them to their destination. This was going to be their official first date, even though they had been secretly dating each other for the past three months. All of their dates beforehand included Jesse and Franny, usually at Amanda's apartment or the park. It was hard to get away when there was a baby involved, and Carisi loved Jesse, but that evening they were able to wrangle up a sitter for the whole night and get a hotel room all to themselves. It would suffice to say that Carisi had some very special plans for the both of them.

"I told you, it's going to be a surprise" Carisi beamed as he reached over to grab Amanda's had, without looking he pulled it to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"I've never been one for surprises," Amanda said with a huff as he released her hand. She was sure she knew where they were going. Carisi loved to sing Karaoke at the bars and always pushed the team to go when they all gathered for some drinks. She had to admit they were fun events, but not something she wanted to go to that night.

"No, your just not one to be patient" Carisi retorted with a smirk, an action which only received him an annoyed eye roll from his companion "but that doesn't matter anymore because we're here" he announced proudly as he pulled his car in front of a valet sign.

Amanda looked out the window in surprise as they pulled up to a restaurant she had always wanted to try but knew she never could simply because of how difficult it was to get a reservation and how expensive it was as well. "Sonny, you've got to be kidding me, right?" she breathed out in astonishment as a young man walked to Carisi's side door to grab his keys. Amanda was still in disbelief. Their date had been planned at the last minute, there was no way he would have been able to get them reservations.

"No jokes here, Amanda, only the best for you" he answered her with a gloating tone as he walked around to her door and opened it for her. He gently took her hand and guided her inside.

"No, really, how is this even possible?" Amanda continued to ask, still thinking this was some sort of trick.

"I wish you would have more faith in me" he feigned mock hurt and then continued with his normal happy tone "my uncle's family owns the place" Amanda looked at him in pure shock with a 'you got to be kidding me' expression. "Okay, well really my Mom's cousin owns the place, but family's family, you know"

"No, I don't know" Amanda shook her head slightly with a small smile "so you mean to tell me that your family's rich?" she questioned out of curiosity. Carisi may always dress in suits, but he doesn't come off as the type of guy who came from money, not the man from Staten Island.

He chuckled at her question "I'm not rich, and neither is my family, well my immediate family, we're well off though" he added with a thoughtful shrug "my uncle's family, on the other hand, is very well off, but they're still family and they help whenever we need it" he grabbed her hand again and led her to the hostess "like making the best first date possible"

"Hi, welcome to Bianchi's" the hostess greeted them sweetly "do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Sonny Carisi for two" Carisi stated confidently. Amanda paid very close attention, still disbelieving everything Carisi had just told her.

"Oh, yes, Louis told me his nephew was coming tonight" she smiled even brighter, now that she knew relatives of her boss where in front of her "let me go check on your table to see if it's ready" she added as she quickly walked away to personally verify the status of their reservation.

Carisi laughed at the expression on Amanda's face "you didn't believe me"

"Well, honestly no" Amanda was finally able to mumble after she regained some of her self-control "but thank you so much, I always knew you were incredible," she said softly as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "But I am not dressed for this place" she added with a slight blush

"Come on Manda, you've got everyone beat here easily" he replied honestly as he returned the kiss

"I wish I had your confidence" she responded when he pulled away "I'm going to go to the restroom to see if I can fix my hair some, I'll be right back" and before Carisi could stop her she was gone.

"Okay, your table's all set," the hostess's soft voice said from behind him

"Oh, my uh, my girlfriend just left to the restroom" he looked back over his shoulder toward were he last saw Amanda

"That's alright, I'll bring her to you when she's out" the younger woman answered as she began to lead him to their table. Carisi didn't pay much attention to the other patrons in the packed restaurant, that was until he came upon his own table.

"What?" he questioned louder than he thought and startled the hostess

"Is there something wrong with the table sir?" the younger woman asked in confusion

"Carisi?" the man at the table next to theirs answered in surprise "what in the hell are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, I suppose, Barba, eating dinner" Carisi answered still confused. Out of all the places Barba had to be that night, it had to be at the table right next to them on their first date. Carisi then noticed the plate of food directly across from the lawyer and realized that he must have been on a date as well "who's with you?" he asked before thinking

Barba's face turned slightly red before he was able to regain his composure "I'm here on a dinner date with a friend, who are you here with"

Carisi could instantly tell that whoever was with Barba was more than a friend, you didn't bring 'just a friend' to this restaurant. "The same, in fact, she had to go to the restroom for a second" he explained and then kicked himself for needlessly giving out unnecessary information "but you know what, I think I'm going to go check on her" he added quickly, planning to have Amanda and himself slip out the front before Barba could see her.

Barba's heart dropped because that was the same place his date had gone, and the last thing he wanted was her to run into Carisi "wait, uh… why don't you just text her instead, no one likes to be interrupted when they're indisposed"

* * *

Amanda had to admit, this place was nice. Even the bathroom was beautiful. The sinks were not the simple built-in ones, but instead were large bowls that rested on top of the counter with elaborate designs. "I still can't believe this" Amanda mumbled to herself as she went about trying to fix her hair in the mirror. She hardly paid attention to the sound of a toilet flushing behind her as she went to work, but everything seemed to stand still as she made eye contact with the woman who just exited the stall.

"Amanda?"

"Olivia?"

They both called each other's names at the same time, both carrying a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?" Amanda was able to recover first and said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Olivia questioned back

"I'm, uh, I'm here with someone" Amanda responded meekly. She had always liked to keep her private life separate from her work one, but somehow she always screwed it up, and this, to her, felt just like one of those moments. "What about you?" she countered

"I'm with someone as well…" there was a long awkward pause between them. Olivia shifted from one foot to the other before continuing "well, this is pretty funny, who would have thought that we would meet each other here" she tried to sound light-hearted about the whole thing. She simply prayed that the younger woman was seated far away from her table and that she and Barba would be able to make their escape without Amanda seeing them.

"Yeah, it really is a small world" Amanda let loose a fake chuckle as Olivia went to finish washing her hands.

Awkwardly both women ended up leaving the restroom at the same time "oh, there you are" the young hostess approached Amanda "your boyfriend was already seated, let me lead you to your table" she said politely as she turned to lead the way

Olivia began to head to her table as well and then realized with a sickening feeling that they were headed in the same direction. Silently the elder woman prayed that they would veer off course but they never did. It wasn't long before Olivia could see Barba sitting at their table with a standing Carisi right next to him.

"Carisi?"

"Barba?"

"Rollins?"

"Lieu?"

They all spoke at once as the three women made it to the tables "um, so it seems that you all know each other… how nice" the hostess said awkwardly as she slowly backed away from the strange situation.

"You're dating Carisi?" Olivia was the first to speak up looking between her two detectives "how long has this been going on?"

"You're one to speak, Liv, you're here with Barba?" Amanda retorted quickly trying to take the heat off of themselves

"Yes, but I'm your boss, you're direct supervisor. I need to know about your relationship, you don't need to know about ours" Olivia stated back as she waved between the two of them

"Hold on, hold on" Barba said as he rose from his seat "let's not make a scene here" he sent a casual look around them to indicate the small audience they had attracted "how about we all just go back to our original plans for this night, we'll deal with everything else tomorrow"

Silently they all nodded their heads and returned to their respective tables. The atmosphere was tense and nothing at all like Carisi had planned for their first date. No one had dared to say a word. Carisi was about to tell Amanda that they could always leave and come back to the restaurant another time, but he was cut off by Olivia's faint voice "Oh, my God. I can't believe this" she exclaimed in a whisper loud enough that only their two tables could hear.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Barba asked with concern, but when he followed her gaze his jaw dropped. Amanda and Carisi did the same.

Four pairs of eyes tentatively watched the newest couple that had entered the building. "I didn't know they were together?" Amanda said in pure shock "and I never took him as the romantic dinner type"

"Why the hell are they here, I can't take any more surprises," Barba said as he laid his head in his hands in frustration

"Looks like the whole squad had some secrets huh?" Carisi chuckled as he watched Fin and Dr. Warner talk with the hostess "but I mean, it's not that bad.

"No, Carisi, this is worse. I love Melinda, but she's the biggest gossiper in the NYPD and that's saying something. If word gets out about our relationships before we disclose we could all get in very big trouble" Olivia explained gravely "we need to get out of here before we're seen"

"Let's go through the kitchen" Carisi offered as he stood up slowly while slightly bent down to not draw too much attention

"We can't just go through the kitchen", Barba said irritated

"Yeah, we can, my Uncle's the head chef", Carisi said plainly as Barba's eyes became wide

"You got to be kidding me?" Olivia responded with her own surprise

"No, he's not" Amanda answered the elder woman as she too stood in a low standing position.

Carisi silently lead the small group to the kitchen entrance and pushed the doors open "Sonny? What are you doing? You're here to eat the food not cook it" Louis, his Uncle, asked as he approached the group.

"I know, Zio, but something's come up and we need to get out of here unseen, can we sneak through the kitchen to the ally?" he asked with a slight desperation in his voice. He didn't want to risk being transferred out of the unit if his and Amanda's relationship was found out prematurely.

Louis looked the small group over and nodded "yeah, but I'm going to want one of your Ma's famous pies as a reward, ya here, make sure it's my favorite too" he answered with a small smile and then continued to lead them to the back exit.

Once they were all outside they finally felt like they could breath again, "well there goes our romantic dinner" Amanda said as she leaned against the alley wall.

"Yeah, who would have thought that our plans would have been ruined by my own team" Olivia stated with a slight sigh, she had been looking forward to this meal with Barba for more than a month.

"Well, that doesn't have to be the case. Next time lets just double date when we come here, I can get reservations easy" Carisi stated innocently as he stared at them all "but for now… uh, who's up for some karaoke?" he beamed widely, earning the grimace and facepalms of the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys seemed to have liked the last chapter :) this one was harder for me to write, though, lol.**

 **Title: Bet**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

The bar was loud and noisy, much more energetic than their typical choice but it was a special night. A night for celebration. Fin had just passed his Sergeant exam and they had decided to go all out for the occasion. Fin was given the complete power to decide the location, and Olivia had promised that whatever happened that night would stay within that night, no consequences for work, within reason of course. For translation, they could drink to their heart's content, get drunk and do things that they may have only done in their twenties.

"I can't believe you chose this place!" Carisi yelled over the loud music to be heard "But I have to admit, it was a great choice!"

Amanda, who was sitting in-between Carisi and Fin, leaned toward Fin and wrapped her arm around his shoulder "Yeah, I didn't know that I have had such a strong influence on you!" she laughed and hit his chest playfully "who would have thought that you were a country boy at heart" she added as she waved her hand at the thematic bar around them.

The bar was decorated like a stereotypical Texan setting. Amanda knew she wasn't exactly a representative of Texan culture, but the periodic country song that played in-between some of the most recent top charts couldn't help but remind her of home. The attraction that really gained her interest was the large mechanical bull in the center of the bar. With great joy, they had spent the night watching the poor attempts of the drunk patrons trying to beat the top time of about 2 minute and 15 seconds. There was no joke when it came to trying to beat that score, the employees would put the settings to the max, and most would fall off around a minutes time.

"Country boy? Isn't it obvious? He wanted to come here so he could watch the young women riding that bull over there" Barba smirked as he took another deep drink from his beer. He didn't usually drink beer and he didn't usually hang out with the SVU squad in such a rowdy social setting as that one, but he decided to let loose just that once, especially since Olivia had gone.

"Barba does have a point" Olivia agreed from her spot right next to the Cuban man. Barba smiled proudly as Olivia agreed with him "the only time Fin actually looks at the riders is when they are women" she laughed at the mock hurt expression on Fin's face.

"Wow, guys. Thanks for making me sound like pervert" Fin said as he rolled his eyes

"Don't worry about sounding like one when you already are one" Amanda quipped back receiving a round of "oooh" from the group

"Really, Boo? You're going to go and hit me right there?" Fin leaned back from her as he looked her up and down, pretending to size her up.

"Well prove her wrong" Olivia interrupted the two's impending playful argument "why don't you ride that bull and prove to everyone you came for the fun and not just a perverse show" the whole group looked expectantly at Fin to see if he would actually take the bait.

Fin looked at Amanda and then back at the bull. He finished off the rest of his beer and said "you know what, I'll do it. I'll show you guys that I can rock anything I do".

As Fin stood up to head toward the wildly spinning device Barba called over a waitress and ordered another round of shots. "He's going to need something to dull the pain in his back and his pride when he's through" Barba explained to Olivia as the waitress walked away "and if he's drinking, so are we"

They all watched with immense joy as Fin even struggled to get onto the mechanical bull in his drunken state. Once on the device, the bull started to spin in a very slow and calm manner, yet, Fin looked as if he was holding on for dear life. After about 30 seconds the bull began to pick up speed and Fin quickly fell off. He walked back rubbing his butt.

"Wow, Fin, you do really rock at everything, especially falling on your ass!" Amanda said loudly causing the rest of the table to burst out into laughter

"Ha-ha, very funny, why don't you give it a try, 'miss country girl'. I bet you can't even reach a minute" Fin challenged her

"You know what, I will. But when I win you have to finish up all of my paperwork for next week" she accepted the challenge

"Fine, but when I win you're going to…" he trailed off as he thought about what to make his partner do. He caught Barba's eye slide over to Olivia and an idea struck him. It was the Cuban's fault that he had to ride that bull in the first place and Olivia only pushed the thing further. He planned to get back at both of them. "You have to kiss Olivia on the lips, and not just a peck. A real kiss"

Everyone's attention went to Olivia who gave a small eye roll "really mature, Fin, but fine I'll agree to that. I have faith in Amanda" she declared

"So, what about you, baby girl, we have her consent, but are you brave enough" Fin challenged again, he knew his partner well enough to know how to goad her into action.

"Oh, I'm brave enough, and you just made a big mistake because one of the many things that women are better at than men is knowing how to ride things" she looked behind her and sent Carisi a wink. She knew he had a crush on her and she never missed an opportunity to tease the poor fellow.

Amanda walked confidently to the mechanical bull. Unlike Fin, she had no trouble getting on top of it. The bull had started slowly just as it had done with Fin, but since it was obvious that Amanda was much more well balanced on the device it picked up speed much quicker. There was a screen that displayed the current time of the rider on the wall, and Amanda paid attention to it every time her eyes swept pass it.

"She really does look like she's going to beat you, Fin, I think the Lieu was right to have faith in her" Carisi said after he hollered for his partner.

"Yeah, well she hasn't won yet!" he said as he took one of his shots that Barba had ordered the table.

They all watched the timer reach the 50 seconds mark, Carisi began to count down. "Five, four, three, two... No!" he exclaimed as Amanda was thrown from the bull with only one second left until she would have won the bet.

"Yes!" Fin exclaimed as he jumped from his seat with joy. He was still clapping at his victory when Amanda returned to the table with a sheepish face. "Don't back out now, Manda" he smirked "go on and kiss the girl" he sang in an off-tune key from the 'Little Mermaid'

Amanda let out a small sigh before straightening her posture. She quickly grabbed a shot from the table and expertly absorbed the hot liquid with not so much as a flinch. She walked over to Olivia's chair and pushed it back, giving her enough room to straddle her. She looked around the table very quickly before licking her lips "Remember Liv, you said what we do here has no consequences for work, so you can't fire me" she smirked. Before Olivia could have responded Amanda placed her lips on top of the elder woman's.

This action received many whoops and hollers from the several tables around the group. Edged on by the now cheering crowd, Amanda deepened the kiss and began to run her hands through the brunette's hair entwining her fingers around the newly disheveled tresses. Everyone was enjoying the show, everyone, that is, except Carisi and Barba who felt a pang of jealousy stronger than their own arousal at the scene.

Olivia was surprised at how much passion Amanda was putting into the kiss, a kiss that took place in a busy bar in front of their co-workers. Olivia's slight reluctance at the situation was forgotten once Amanda had deepened the kiss. Her own instincts began to take over as she reciprocated the passion the blonde was putting out. However, just as Olivia was about to wrap her own hands around the smaller woman's frame, Amanda ended the encounter and stood up. A massive smile played across her face "remember, Fin, I'm always brave enough" the younger detective quipped back at her partner as she went to grab her coat "but I think I'm ready to call it a night"

Olivia's mind was still in a haze of arousal when Amanda and just spoken. She instantly felt the emptiness in her body once the blonde had pulled away. "I… I think I'm done as well" Olivia agreed as she also grabbed her jacket "share a cab with me, Rollins?" she asked. There were several provocative whistles and hollers from the crowd as the women left the bar together.

Once outside, there was an almost striking difference between the loudness and heat within the bar and the silence and chill on the street. Both women walked side by side down the street for several minutes before they hailed a cab. "Why did you do that?" Olivia asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" Amanda answered in an overly innocent voice

"Why did you lose on purpose, you could have easily beaten Fin at that pace, or did you just want to embarrass me in front of all those people?" Olivia retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Amanda let out a loud laugh as she grabbed for Olivia's hand and leaned into her "No. I wanted to kiss my girlfriend, in front of our coworkers, without risking IAB finding out about us" she leaned in further to kiss Olivia's cheek while her other hand crept back into the brunette's hair. "Besides, Fin's challenge was way too easy, but I guess he didn't know that the all-time top score for the bull belongs to me" she laughed at the victory she had won that night

"You really took a big risk you know, " Oliva said seriously "when you kissed me like that, I didn't think you were going to stop, in fact, I wasn't going to stop"

"I knew what I was doing" Amanda answered back slowly as she pulled away from the elder woman

"Yes, you did, but there is one slight problem," Olivia said seriously

"Hmm?" Amanda questioned in a lazy way

"You turned me on in front of everyone in that bar, and then left me high and dry" Olivia gave a devious smile "are you prepared to suffer the consequences. I promise I won't go easy on you"

"Like I keep saying, I'm always brave enough" Amanda responded in a deeper voice as her arm wrapped itself around Olivia's waist

 **A/N: Okay I can't tell you how awkward that whole last part, beginning with the kiss, was for me to write. I hope you guys liked it. I think this is the most provocative thing I have ever written, but this is why I am doing this. I need to get out of my comfort zone with this type of thing. Anyways, please tell me how this one was :) I could definitely use the feedback here. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will admit that this was a weird one for me to write, but it was fun :) although it was most definitely different from anything else I have written.**

 **Title: Teasing**

 **Pairings: Barisi, Barson**

Rafael Barba was not known for being overly generous. To most people, he only did things for others when it was of little annoyance or when there was something in it for him. It was certainly the later when it came to letting Carisi follow him around all day as well as helping him study for the BAR.

Carisi was a hard worker, something Barba quickly took advantage of. He did not hesitate to shove some of his more menial tasks onto the younger man, and to his surprise, the young detective actually seemed to enjoy doing the work. However, there was a more nefarious reason as to why Barba let the brunette shadow him. Simply put, it was fun, a twisted and perverse type of fun, but enjoyable all the same.

It was clear to most people that Carisi had a large crush on the elder man. He would hang off of his every word, take all advice to heart and never do anything that would ever have the possibility of offending the Cuban man. It was this, almost, blind devotion that made his days so much more interesting. It was also because of this apparent crush that everyone was so shocked when Barba agreed to do it. The lawyer was known to keep his personal and private lives far from each other. To the others, Carisi seemed like more like a love-sick puppy than a grunt willing to do Barba's work.

"Carisi, can you get me the book that's on the side table next to you?" Barb asked without looking up from the paperwork on his desk. There was no question whether or not the young detective would do it, and thus no reason for eye contact.

Carisi stopped going over his current legal brief and reached over from his position on the large leather couch to grab the simple book of current New York laws and penal codes. He didn't handle the book with much care, it wasn't valuable. On his way to the large wooden desk, he started to throw the book from hand to hand, not paying too much attention to what he was doing. Until, that was, a picture, hidden between the many pages of the book, fell to the floor. Quickly Carisi bent down to pick it up but froze when he saw the image it showed.

"Uh… Barba?" Carisi said nervously. He didn't know what to think of the picture he was currently staring at

"What is it, Carisi, can't you bring me a simple book, or is that too daunting of a task?" the annoyed Cuban asked as he finally lifted his head from his work and saw what the younger man had in his hand. "Where the hell did you get that from?" he asked in indignation.

"I… uh, it fell from the book, I didn't mean to look… or see that…" Carisi stammered, still holding the picture between his fingers

"Give me that," Barba said harshly as he rose from his desk and march over to the shell-shocked man to grab the picture. Once he had the offending material back in his possession he looked it over, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. The picture was one of his fondest memories. It was with him and his ex-boyfriend kissing on a beach, dressed in nothing but speedos, during their trip to Spain a few years back. The trip was short, and so was the relationship, but the moments were fun.

"I didn't know" Carisi finally said seeming to regain his ability to speak clearly

"That there was a picture in the book?" Barba questioned back sarcastically

"No, that you were… um" Carisi stammered again

"Gay?" the elder man finished for him "well, why would you? It's no one's business but my own and, well, whomever I wish to share it with"

"It is your business" Carisi blushed in embarrassment "I just always see you with… you know… women"

"I do admit that I have wondering eyes, when I see something I like, I take it no matter the sex" Barba said in a strangely seductive tone as he eyed the younger man and looked him up from head to toe "and you should know there is a term for that" he stepped closer and softly added "bisexual" suddenly, Carisi's face burned even hotter but this time not from embarrassment. "I'm actually surprised, I thought you would have figured it out so much sooner considering I'm your type, and well as you can see from that picture, you're also mine"

"I… I am?" Carisi eyes widened and he pulled at the tie around his neck to help himself breath "I didn't know I was… wait you knew about me?"

"Everyone knows… but too bad I'm already in a relationship" Barba added and saw the hope drain from the younger man's face "but, my partner well let's just say I think I can set up an activity all of us can enjoy"

"What?" Carisi gasped out as he could feel his heart almost jump out of his chest. Barba smiled widely at the reaction of the younger man. He had teased him before, but he had never had this much fun about it.

Suddenly the mood was broken when a knock came from the door. "Barba?" Olivia's voice called as she opened the door, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw how red Carisi was and the closeness between the two men. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Olivia questioned as she took another step inside.

"Of course not, Liv," Barba said confidently. Completely composed. "I was just explaining some things to Carisi, are you here for our meeting?" he asked looking down at his watch. He was meant to meet the SVU Lieutenant at 8 pm, but it was only 7:30.

"Yeah, I was able to duck out early" Olivia explained. She cast another glance at her detective and noticed the blush still on his cheeks "are you okay, Carisi?"

"Yeah…" Carisi was able to say as he ducked his head and nearly ran to the couch to gather his things. "I just realized that I need to be somewhere else. I'll see you guys later" he added as he quickly left the room, refusing to make eye contact with either person.

"What did you do to him?" Olivia said chidingly as she walked towards the Cuban man

"Nothing" Barba said innocently with a contradicting wicked smile "he found a picture of me and my ex and I explained some things" he showed her the picture "but then I had to add that I was in a relationship, but I might be able to convince my partner to let us all share a bed" he winked as he grabbed Olivia's waist and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. It lasted for several seconds and the SVU Lieutenant found herself pushed back upon the couch.

When the kiss was broken they were both desperate for air "I can't believe… you did that" Olivia chuckled between breaths "You really shouldn't tease him… so much. He looks up to you"

"Like you're one to talk…" Barba smiled wide with a slight eye roll "you do the same thing to Rollins, in fact, you're not as subtle as me"

"Asking Carisi for a threesome is subtle?" Olivia laughed back before Barba crashed his lips upon her own, no longer feeling like waiting until after their meeting to mess around.

Barba did not waste time as he began to unbutton the brunette's shirt, but that didn't mean he couldn't multitask "so what do you think?"

"Hmmm?" Olivia questioned back as Barba began to nip at her neck

"Carisi… would you want to?" Barba responded as Olivia began to unbuckle his belt

"Have a threesome? … Well, only if you let me do the same with Amanda" Olivia answered as she finally removed the obstacle from her lover's waist.

Barba let out a large laugh, "well why not have them both at one" he smiled with a victorious smirk on his face "you know how I love to have my cake and eat it too"

 **A/N: That was hard to write, definitely out of my comfort zone lol. Please don't ask me to actually write that scene they are talking about, I'm nowhere near ready to write such stuff haha. Please tell me how this one went, I'm trying to make these somewhat plausible, but I don't know if this one fits that mold. Also, if anyone wants to shout out ideas I'll be willing to think it over :) thanks again**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In all honesty, I planned for the next chapter of this story to be Rollisi centric, however, that last episode reveal about Amanda's old nickname inspired me for this little story hehe :) next chapter will be about them, I promise.**

 **Slight spoiler alert for season 19 ep 4 "No good reason", nothing major though**

 **Title: Nickname**

 **Paring: Rolivia - established**

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief when she finally sat in the passenger side seat of their non-describe squad car. They had done it, they were able to talk down Mandy from her fragile state. The last time Amanda had a victim pink clouding like that it had ended up with the girl's suicide. It was a good feeling to know that this time she saw the signs. This time she wouldn't be watching the funeral of a young woman whose only fault was having everything stripped away from her by force.

"This is still far from over" Olivia's voice brought Amanda back into the present "for Mandy's healing and for this trial"

"I know" Amanda answered her just as the elder woman turned on the car and pulled out onto the road "but at least we got to her in time. She realizes now that pretending things don't matter doesn't make the pain go away"

"It seems you played the real pivotal role there," Olivia said as she cast the younger woman a sideways glance. The Lieutenant held her breath for a moment, wondering if she should ask her next question "was it true?" she finally gave into her curious nature "about that nickname…" she prodded further gently. Olivia respected Amanda's personal space, and she wasn't going to force an answer out of the younger woman. However, she would be lying if she had said that she wasn't concerned about it. She only hoped that Amanda would trust her enough to talk to her. Amanda's impressive ability to internalize and keep hidden her emotional pain has always worried Olivia.

It had been a little over four months since the two of them started looking at each other as something more than just co-workers. Their relationship had only really kicked off in the last two months. They planned on keeping their relationship quiet until Amanda could take the Sergeants exam and transfer into a different unit, preferably another SVU squad in a different burrow, but she was also willing to work homicide if she could stay in Manhattan. The biggest agreement they made when they began their relationship was that there would be no secrets between them. They realized that it was there lack of communication that always caused them to go head to head in the squad room, not some form of incompatibility with each other.

Amanda had heard Olivia's question she just didn't want to answer it. She wasn't surprised about the inquiry in the least. Amanda had seen the look the elder woman made when she came clean about that small tidbit of her past. At the time she didn't care, she just wanted to make sure Mandy knew she understood her feelings, now she only wished that Olivia hadn't been in that room.

Several minutes passed with awkward silence, Amanda looking out the window, her body angled toward the door and Olivia keeping her eyes on the road. "Yeah, it's true" Amanda whispered just loud enough to be heard over the constant noise of the New York traffic.

Olivia looked at the younger woman and gave her a tight-lipped smile before she reached her hand over to hold onto Amanda's own. "I'm sorry" Olivia gently replied while she slowly rubbed her thumb across the blonde's knuckles.

Amanda, usually not one for such sentimental displays of affection when it stems from sympathy, greatly appreciated Olivia's gesture and tightened her own hold on the elder woman's hand. "You don't have to be, it really was my fault, not like Mandy's situation" Olivia stayed quiet causing Amanda to finally glance away from the window and towards her girlfriend "you're not going to lecture me about it not being my fault?" she questioned confused. She knew Olivia well enough to have anticipated such a response when it came to the topic of bullying.

"Do you want me to lecture you?" Olivia answered back with a small smirk before becoming serious again "Honey, I knew that response is something you have told yourself while growing up, but I also know, that as an SVU detective, you know that no one deserves to be bullied, regardless of the misguided actions they may have taken" Amanda nodded her head slightly at her girlfriend's words. She did know better, but that didn't mean she excepted it easily. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Amanda, if you want to talk about it"

"It really was stupid," Amanda said without really thinking. She hadn't talked about her old nickname since she had left high school, now she was willingly talking about it twice in one day. This willingness to share her burdens an obvious side effect of her time with Olivia, with the elder woman's help, she had been learning to be more open about her feelings. "The way I viewed the world was just messed up, I guess, and I didn't realize that until it was too late," she said cryptically

When Amanda didn't elaborate any further Olivia spoke up "what do you mean you had a messed-up vision of reality?" she really didn't understand where Amanda was going with this explanation

The younger woman sighed and slightly rolled her head on her shoulders "okay, we promised to be honest with one another, right?" it really wasn't a question but Olivia nodded anyway "so… what I'm going to tell you, please don't judge me"

"Honey, you know I would be the last person to judge you, especially when it involves something you did as a kid. I was no saint either, mind you, and besides, you don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with" Olivia reassured Amanda as she gently squeezed their still conjoined hands

"I know, it's just my trust issues" Amanda chuckled without humor, a subject she had been slowly working on getting better at. With a slight sigh she began her explanation "well, um, my mom was the town slut" Amanda said quickly while biting her lips "well, hooker to be more precise, after daddy left she needed to pull some extra cash from somewhere, and her body was the fastest method" Amanda let out a soft sigh as she felt her mind being pulled back into those darker times "I remember as a kid being sent outside to wonder the trailer park with Kim while mama entertained. Sometimes she would have two or three men with her at a time. I knew it wasn't right in a normal sense, mama getting paid to do that, but, let's just say, being promiscuous wasn't a big moral sin in the Rollins household.

Olivia listened intently to everything Amanda had to say not wanting to interrupt the younger woman and risk having her shut down. "Anyway, you know high school, it's a race to fit in, be cool…" Amanda gave a coy smile "I wasn't cool. I didn't have many friends, but then one day, when I was a sophomore, I was invited to a senior party by the quarterback" she gave a self-depreciating shrug "I should have known better, but I thought it was my chance. Well, long story short, at the party the quarterback and the running back take me to a separate room and we have sex. I wanted it, or so I thought, so I could fit in, but then it got out that I was easy. Hence the name easy-ass Amanda, I actually became even more of a pariah"

"Oh, Honey, I am so sorry you had to go through that" Olivia said apologetically, wishing she could go back in time and change that portion of Amanda's past.

"I'm not," Amanda said truthfully causing Olivia to become confused "it changed my life, but for the better. I threw myself into my studies, I joined the track team and put all of my frustration into my running. I earned a full ride to Georgia State and then became a cop. High School was a critical juncture in my life. If I wasn't the outcast then I may have simply followed in my mama's footprints, married the football star only to be stuck in Loganville. I like where I am today in my life, who I'm with" she gave a flirtatious smile "I would do it all again in a heartbeat"

"Well, I like who you're with as well," Olivia said confidently. causing both of them to laugh

"Enough about me, I'm concerned about this woman claiming to be Noah's grandmother," Amanda said suddenly becoming serious

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded her head. It has been bothering her since the moment she found out about the alleged woman. "I am too, but I am not going to roll over and let her dictate anything. She's in for one hell of a fight if she thinks she can come and mess with my family" Olivia with confidence

"I have your back, Liv, and I always will," Amanda said as she squeezed Olivia's hand

Olivia pulled Amanda's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it "and I have your easy-ass" she smirked causing both women to burst out into laughter. Amanda rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics while feeling her own face flush. The one thing she admired about Olivia the most was her ability to stay strong in the face of adversity, and she loved her for it.

 **A/N: well, I am honestly not sure how this one came out, I wanted to end this on a happy note lol :) thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I am trying to find my way back to writing again. This story takes place after Unintended consequences, although this is AU considering what happened in Intent. Slight spoilers if you have not seen the aforementioned episode, but not by much.**

 **Title: Guardian Angel**

 **Pairing: Rollisi**

Amanda had walked out from Olivia's office feeling torn. She knew that she had made the right call in going undercover in that drug rehab center. The case wouldn't have been closed without it, but she also remembered that she had promised Olivia to be more honest with her. To trust her leadership and not run off and do her own thing, like she had done. Amanda also had a feeling that Olivia wasn't going to be the only one lecturing her about this.

The young blonde detective made her way silently to her desk. She had noticed that Carisi had already left for the day, which wasn't unusual considering that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Amanda knew, however, that the Italian man would be at her apartment with Jesse, just waiting to talk to her.

She quickly picked up her jacket and purse but paused momentarily when a photograph fell from her coat. She leaned over and picked the unexpected picture up, examining it carefully. The photo contained an image of a stone woman with wings. The Angel, that appeared to be in the middle of a cemetery, seemed to be facepalming herself to bring about the pure sense of extreme exasperation mixed with the melancholy atmosphere of loss.

Amanda was thoroughly confused by the appearance of this strange gift. For a fleeting second, she considered the possibility of it serving as some form of a warning from one of the many cases she was investigating. She, however, quickly threw that idea away and came to the much more logical conclusion that Carisi had left her this picture as some sort of passive-aggressive statement.

Not wasting any time, Amanda made her way home only to find one of her most favorite scenes. Carisi setting the table for dinner and Jesse sitting in her high chair just waiting for her to say hello. "Hey baby girl," Amanda said as she walked into the room and kissed her daughter on the head "did you help Sonny make dinner for mama?"

"Yeah" the two-year-old beamed "we made spateti" she explained, not able to fully say the word

"And we know how much mama loves our spaghetti, don't we Jesse" Carisi adds as he walked over to Amanda to give her a kiss hello and set the large bowl of food on the table. "I hope you're hungry because we made enough to last the week"

Amanda looked him over thoroughly, he had changed into an old Fordham law shirt and a pair of plain gray sweats. On top of his outfit, he had on a bright blue apron that had seen better days. Taking his appearance all in, she followed him into the kitchen. When he turned around from grabbing their forks she latched onto his lips "that's not all that I'm hungry for" she whispered when she pulled back slightly and ran her fingers through his still neat hair, making it messy and unruly, her favorite look on him. She went back in for another kiss that only lasted a second before Carisi broke it off.

"Manda, Jesse is right there," he said in a quick breath as he cast his eyes to the oblivious two-year-old who was still in her high chair but currently engaged in watching the cartoon on the television.

"Jeeze, Sonny" She laughed. She knew that it bothered him to be too overly affectionate in front of Jesse. She respected him for that, especially since her mother's many boyfriends never showed her that same respect, but that didn't mean she doesn't like to tease him every once in a while, "I wasn't going to rip your clothes off right here" she lowers her voice "but there are no promises about later tonight when we're alone" she laughed again as she noticed Carisi swallow hard.

The dinner had passed quickly and it did not take much longer after that to have Jesse sound asleep for the night.

Amanda was in her room getting undressed when Carisi came in "did you make sure the little munchkin is out for the night? I don't want her finding her way in here when were…" she trails off as she notices the solemn expression on her partner's face. "What's wrong?"

Carisi leans against the door frame casually "did you find anything interesting at work today?" he asked offhand like he didn't already know the answer. In all honesty, she had forgotten about the picture of the angel. She especially didn't expect him to bring it up now when she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"I did, actually" she begins cautiously as she sat on the bed. She knew he was going to talk about her unauthorized undercover op eventually, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it. "I found this strange picture of a stone angel" she looked at the unblinking man "you put it there didn't you" it was a statement, not a question.

Carisi nods "yeah, I did," he said coolly but does not explain himself

"Well, why?" Amanda asked, getting frustrated by his games

Carisi sighed as he removed himself from the door "I just wanted you to know what your guardian angel looks like every time you do something like that" he explained with a serious expression

"My guardian angel?" she questioned. He knew that Amanda wasn't really a believer in all of that religious stuff, so she wondered why he would give her such a picture.

"Yeah, Manda. Your guardian angel. The one charged with making sure that you're okay day in and day out. I thought you should know how much you cause it to suffer when you do these kinds of things on your own." He began as he slowly entered the room, "I think it would be very reassured if you at least let me in on these sorts of plans. I would have your back one hundred percent. Even if I can't stop you, I'd be with you and then both of our angels can be facepalming, but they would have each other for support" Carisi rambled on as he came to kneel before her on the floor "Amanda, you mean more to me than anyone else ever has. I know I can't change you or expect you not to run into danger to save a victim. I know that you're strong and capable of taking care of yourself, but you don't have to. I want to be with you, I want to support you. I want you to trust me on those facts" Carisi said with earnest, the pure emotion in his words and eyes almost overwhelming "I love you, Amanda"

Those words, those simple yet dangerous three words, had never been said to her in any kind of meaningful way before; and, never had she returned the sentiment. This was not how she expected this conversation to go. She thought they would get into an argument, yell at each other and then have angry makeup sex. A pattern that was all too common in her previous relationships. Without thinking she scoffs, of course, Carisi would be different. There wasn't a man like him in the world.

Her actions, however, caused a look of confusion to appear on the Italian detective's face. "No, I…" she quickly tries to explain, not wanting to push Carisi away on accident "I just realized what a wonderful, thoughtful, man you are"

"It took you that long to realize it" Carisi replied coyly.

Amanda laughed at her boyfriend's poor attempt to look suave, "yeah…" she smiled at him, but then became more serious "I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I was doing. I only saw the injustice being done and I…" she looked away for a second "I know that men in a position of power kind of trigger me in these type of cases" she say's timidly.

Amanda had explained everything about Patton to Carisi, she knew he understood what drove her, but that didn't make the situation any less humiliating. "I guess that I forget that I have people I can trust. I can't promise that I won't do it again" she laughed sheepishly "but I will talk to you about it before I carry out one of my impulsive plans" she takes her hand and placed it on his cheek "I trust you over everyone else"

"That's all I can ask for" Carisi whispered as he slowly got off his knees and leaned in to kiss her. One hand roamed towards her hair as the other pushed her back onto the bed. Slowly Carisi trailed kissed from her collarbone to her lips.

Amanda's own hands wandered the toned body of her partner, she knew she had not yet returned his affection. She wondered if she should. She had never said those words before and meant it like she would here, it was terrifying to her, but then she also knew that Carisi was it. He was the person she actually fell for. "Sonny" Amanda panted out as he broke their kiss for air.

"hmm"

"I love you too," she said honestly as she made eye contact with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Eyes that she hoped to see every morning for the rest of her life. The widest smile broke out across Carisi's face and he went back to work on her body with a passion she had never seen before. With a smile, Amanda wondered if her guardian angel would approve of this.

 **A/N: I honestly had this idea since the episode Unintended consequences, and I have no real excuse for not posting this sooner. Oh well :) I do have several other ideas for this collection that includes a variety of pairings. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had this idea before the episode undiscovered country was announced, so Barba is still very much involved with SVU. It takes place somewhere during this current season, but the Noah drama never happened.**

 **Title: Unannounced**

 **Pairing: Rollivia**

"Thank God that one is over" Carisi sighed as he leaned over his desk and wiped his face in an attempt to clear away the exhaustion their latest case had caused him, "I think I need a drink… or several"

"Well, I'm going home, taking a shower, and staying in bed until Monday" Fin answered the younger man as he stood to grab his jacket "so you better not be expecting me for company" he added lightly

"Nah, I have a particular person I think I want to decompress with" Carisi responded with a small smile

"Oh no, Rollins, I think Carisi has fooled some unsuspecting lady into thinking that he's a normal person" Fin joked as he cast his partner a quick glance. "Baby girl, everything alright with you?" He asked a little louder once he noticed that the younger woman was staring off into space.

"Huh?" Amanda said as she finally acknowledged the presence of the two men "sorry, I was just lost in thought. It's been a long week and I just want to unwind. You know spend time with my family"

"I get you" Fin answered her "just remember that I got you, no matter when or where call me if you need anything" he finished before walking out of the squad room. Carisi offered similar sentiments before also departing.

Amanda smiled to herself. She knew Fin was referring to her past addiction and her heart swelled at the fact that she had so much support. Her eyes then traveled to her Lieutenant's office. It was her turn to offer someone her own support.

"Liv?" she called as she opened her Lieutenant's door without waiting for an answer. "The guys just left, I think we should follow their lead," she said as she observed the elder woman sitting at her desk looking over the nearly limitless paperwork that always accompanied all of their cases.

"I think I'm going to get a little more work done. I really don't want to return on Monday and have to revisit this case via paperwork" Olivia answers as she briefly removed her reading glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off her tiredness

This case was a hard one for the whole squad, especially Olivia. Their victim was a fifteen-year-old girl who was raped by her mother's therapist. The mother was a recovering alcoholic who herself was a survivor of rape. The fact that the one man she had been able to trust had violated her little girl sent her into a downward spiral. The mother relapsed and her subsequent behavior caused her to temporarily lose custody of her daughter. The whole case hit far too close to home for Benson's liking.

"Liv" Amanda stated gently as she walked behind the elder woman and began to massage her shoulders. Olivia graciously leaned back into Amanda's hands. "We can't save everyone and beating yourself up over it is not going to change anything. Leave well enough alone, besides you're not going to be able to do much work tonight anyway, not with how tense you are"

Olivia let out a deep sigh as Amanda continued to work her shoulders "you're right" she finally answered as she reached over and placed a hand on the younger woman's fingers "I should probably save some energy to put Noah to bed" she added with a small, grateful, smile.

"Well about that" Amanda beamed with a mischievous grin "I called Lucy and had her bring Noah to my place for the night, my sitter can watch the kids until tomorrow afternoon" She leaned down to Olivia's cheek and placed a chaste kiss on it "I thought we could have some time to ourselves for a while"

Olivia turned her chair around to face her girlfriend. They had been in a secret relationship for the past four months; but with their busy schedules and the need to keep everything secret, they had yet to spend the night together without their kids with them. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" she responded with a wide smile as she grabbed the younger woman by the waist and pulled her in for a hug

"Not nearly enough" Amanda retorted back. Once Olivia was standing, coat and purse in hand, Amanda continued "I was thinking that we have a nice dinner before going back to your place, but Fin gave me an idea about jumping straight into the shower and staying in bed until Monday" the younger woman finished as she raised her eyebrow suggestively

Olivia laughed "well, who needs to eat. Let's go"

The pair wasted no time in arriving at Olivia's apartment. Once the door was shut, their hands were all over each other. They went directly toward the bedroom, all thoughts of the shower temporarily forgotten until Olivia spoke up "you know I have never shared a shower with someone before"

Amanda pulled away from her girlfriend at the reminder of their earlier plan "well why don' we work on fixin' that" she responded. Her accent more pronounced than usual. She knew it drove the elder woman crazy, and Amanda loved to tease her.

In moments, their clothes were discarded on the bedroom floor and the pair made their way across the hall to the bathroom, never once losing contact with each other. The door was shut, the shower was turned on, and Olivia was going to plant one last kiss on the younger woman before they entered the powerful spray of the hot water before…

"Olivia?" a familiar voice yelled from within her apartment

"What the hell is that?" Amanda asked in a hushed voice, the sound muffled by the cascading water

"Oh my God, Barba" Olivia answered in shock

"Barba? Why in the hell is he here? Why does he have a key to your apartment?" Amanda was both afraid of being caught by their resident ADA and also furious at him for interrupting them at such an unfortunate moment. She was torn about whether to hide or go out there and teach him some manners. A person shouldn't be entering another person's home without warning.

"I gave him a key after the incident with Lewis. Before we got together, he was a huge source of support for me whenever I needed someone. He developed the habit of showing up after stressful cases" Olivia explained. She quickly recognized the flash of jealousy that crossed Amanda's face, but she had no time to address it. She needed to get out to Barba before he noticed any of Amanda's belonging strewn around her apartment.

Olivia gave Amanda a pleading look before she turned off the shower "Barba, just give me a second" she called as she took the only towel in the restroom, wrapped it around herself, and exited the room and turned off the light behind her.

"Oh, I didn't mean…" Barba trailed off as he scratched the back of his head and turned away "I saw your car here, but you didn't answer your phone or the door, so I became worried" he said sheepishly "I was thinking of buying you and Noah some take out…" he trailed off again. It was obvious that he was embarrassed about interrupting Olivia when she was about to get into the shower.

"No, it's alright," Olivia said in an understanding tone as she quickly went to her room and threw on some clothes. She came out only moments later in a casual outfit. "You know that I always appreciate you coming by and checking up on me, it means a lot"

Barba smiled at the fact that Olivia was not angry with him, completely unaware of the reality that Amanda was furious with him as she stood trapped naked in the dark bathroom. "Hurry up and send him away, Liv" Amanda whispered to herself as she was forced to listen to the conversation outside.

"Is Noah still up?" Barba asked looking around to see if the small boy would be running up to him

"Actually, he is staying at Rollins' apartment tonight with Jesse" Olivia answered truthfully. The Cuban man was always perceptive at catching her in her lies, she only hoped a half-truth would do the trick.

"That's kind of Rollins to watch Noah so you can rest," Barba said thoughtfully

"Yes, she can surprise me sometimes with her generosity" Olivia responded

"That wasn't the only thing I wanted to surprise her with tonight" Amanda grumbled angrily from her dark hiding place. Her arms crossed over her bare chest as she sat on top of the toilet seat waiting for the intruder to leave.

"If that's the case maybe we can go out to a bar tonight to eat instead of ordering takeout" Barba offered.

Amanda nearly fell off of her porcelain seat at the offer. Her jealousy was certainly growing with every word Barba was saying. If she wasn't worried about Olivia's and her own job she would have pranced right out of the restroom, birthday suit and all, and told Barba to leave her girlfriend alone. But the blonde detective knew better than that. Her relationship with Olivia needed to stay a secret, too much was on the line. "You better say no, Benson" she grumbled in worry. Olivia often had a heart much too large for her own good.

"As long as we don't stay out too late" Olivia responded with a slight shrug. She felt terrible leaving Amanda in her apartment, but she couldn't risk Barba finding out about them. She just hoped that she could make this up to the younger woman when she returned from what would hopefully be a very short diner.

"No" Amanda gave out a silent scream as she rubbed her face in frustration. Now she'll be stuck alone while her girlfriend was being fawned over by their colleague. "Why are you so caring?" she loved that quality in Olivia but also found it to be the elder woman's greatest weakness as well.

"Great, I have been wanting to try this new bar several blocks from the courthouse. I heard the food is good" Barba stated happily as he began to walk toward Olivia's hallway. His actions were making the brunette nervous. "Can I just use your restroom before we leave, you know how I appall public facilities" he added as he reached for the door that Amanda was currently trapped behind.

Amanda instantly went from angry to panicked. Since Olivia had a clear shower glass door, and no curtains, there was absolutely nowhere for the blonde to hide. No way for her to cover herself from her coworkers impending gaze. Nothing he would see would be left up to his imagination.

"No Rafael" Olivia yelled as Barba began to open the door, halting the Cuban man in his actions "please don't go in there" she nearly begged

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks "Oh… OH" he quickly shut the door again. Amanda instantly breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't… you have company… I shouldn't have assumed… I'm sorry" Barba for once seemed to be completely at a loss for words.

If the situation wasn't happening to her, Olivia would have found Barba's reaction endearing. But it was Amanda behind that door, and she didn't have the time nor luxury to laugh at this situation. "It's alright Barba, you couldn't have known, and I don't like to broadcast my relationships at work"

"No, it's not alright" Barba chastised himself "I just hope that you and that mystery man can forgive me, I'll get out of your hair and hope that you can salvage what's left of this night" he stated sheepishly and made a move for the front door.

"Well I forgive you, and I am certain" Olivia adds a 'maybe' under her breath "that my mystery _woman_ will forgive you as well"

"Woman?" Barba questioned slightly. Olivia only nodded in response. She never thought Barba liked her in any way more than a friend, but she knew Amanda would appreciate the gesture at informing the councilor of his lack of opportunity in multiple regards.

"Good for you, Olivia" Barba said as he opened the door to the apartment "I'm glad that you can do what makes you happy" he was about to shut the door behind him but added "perhaps it's time for me to take Carisi up on his many offers to have drinks" and with that he was gone.

Olivia didn't have time to process her friend's words. Within a second, she heard the door to the bathroom open and found her girlfriend leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "So, you were going to leave me?" she asked with a raised brow

"Only to protect us" Olivia responded as she cupped Amanda's cheeks and kissed her on the lips. It only less than a moment before the younger woman's frustrated body melted into the kiss. Olivia was her greatest weakness.

"Too bad he killed the mood, that shower was a great idea. I don't even know how we could possibly get back into the grove of things tonight" Amanda sighed in disappointment. The passion from before Barba had arrived was all but gone.

Olivia laughed "Amanda, are you kidding me?" she said with a smile as she gently guided the young blonde backwards into the dark bathroom "with your libido, I can turn you on like flipping a switch" she punctuated her point with flipping the lights on as she crashed her lips back onto her girlfriend's. Suddenly, Barba was nothing but a distant memory as the intensity of their movements only increased as they entered the shower.

 **A/N: It always makes me feel awkward when I try to write characters make out or do similar things, I really hope it doesn't come off as such in my writing. Sorry that I have not been writing much in the last few months. I have been overwhelmed with school-related issues. Hopefully, I am stable enough to return to reading and writing now :) Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
